


The Divine Taste Of You

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Art Nouveau Erotics, Booty, Coloured Hair don ´t care, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Smutquisition, F/M, Fun Times in Art Nouveau, Masks, NSFW Art, Nipples, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Thedas Finest Booties, ropeplay, smutquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I am not good with words: This is an Art Nouveau art piece of Cullen having a good time with Amie (Kemvee ´s OC) in Skyhold with a great view over the mountains. Ropes are a big part of it, but also a lot of flowing fabrics, a mask, a nipple, Cullens Booty  and a slightly indicated spot on Cullen ´ s primary sex characteristic. Oh and flowers (Mariposa Tulips).
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	The Divine Taste Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/gifts).



> This piece is for Kemvee, a true darling. It was a true pleasure creating this one for you. Amie is an amazing OC and you Kemvee, are an amazing and lovely human being. Endless smooches. And Hooray to the smutquisition <3
> 
> PS: There is always a specific song to each art piece I am working on, that´s running up and down during the drawing process. In this case, it was „Take me to church“ by Hozier. To me, it goes along with this piece, if you want to listen to it while watching at it.


End file.
